


何不把悲哀感觉假设是来自你虚构

by PoesiewieBrot



Series: 谁能凭爱意要富士山私有 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 或许是“能成为密友大抵总带着爱”的另一种阐释。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo, Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: 谁能凭爱意要富士山私有 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892770
Kudos: 5





	何不把悲哀感觉假设是来自你虚构

**Author's Note:**

> 这是《富士山下》的姊妹篇，因为写作手法比较不同，经过考虑之后我还是把它以一篇新的独立短篇的形式po出来。  
> 建议先看《富士山下》，当然也可以试试之后再看，我没试过，或许也会很有趣。:)  
> 另一篇在合集里。

你不爱他。

所以当他跟你告白的时候，你立刻知道你们再也回不去从前自然的，无所顾忌的关系了。

你不知道他什么时候喜欢上你的，当知晓这个事实之后你简直不敢回望过去的种种，你不禁开始暗自怨怼自己常常被人责怪的，不论亲疏的温柔，和不分物种的共情——你不知道他是从什么时候开始误解的，不知道你说了哪句话做了什么动作让他真的动了心——是不应该在玩那个综艺的时候主动牵他的手吗？或者是不该在演唱会上回应他的目光？

还是说更久，更远的时候？你看进他的眼睛，他总是看起来有些忧伤的眼角下垂的眼睛，那里似乎写满了你们曾经一起经过的日子。一人嘴里叼一枝铅笔对着空谱子冥思苦想，没有工作的时候一起漫不经心地坐在窗边看外面来来往往经过的姑娘；你带着他回京都玩，坐在鸭川边一起弹吉他唱歌，走很多高低错落的石板路；你喝醉了很认真地跟他说我好欣赏你的才华，他托着腮不说话眼里的笑意像是要从眼角漫出来。你甚至想问他，我是做错了什么才让你这样看待我——当然，这太伤人了，你不会这么问。

旁人都觉得你们是那么好的朋友，不是伴侣却也是亲密到了令人艳羡的地步。

可你不喜欢他，你们早已找到了和彼此相处时最为舒适放松的姿态，你甚至可以和他一起洗澡一起睡觉，盖因你对他没有丝毫的精神交流以下的欲望。那次约会的后半段你开始自然地跟他牵手，一如你会牵起你的妹妹，你关系很好很好的任何朋友。他假装凶巴巴地喊你“Maru——”你也只是傻笑，你看穿了他某些时候的色厉内荏，像一只小型犬，因为瘦小所以汪汪汪地叫得格外大声。如果他不生气的话你想要摸摸他的头，以摸一只小狗的方式，以朋友的方式——

以不存在爱情的方式。

他不知道你正在爱着另一个人，他不知道你爱人的方式是小学生式斗嘴，是和那个人并肩就紧张不安，是暗地里滋长的难堪占有欲，是小心翼翼举重若轻地吻上去，是想触碰又收回手。

当你爱人的时候，你不完全是他以为的那个人。爱情是阴暗又肮脏的东西，而你对他的感情光风霁月，坦荡到根本没有什么需要用花言巧语掩盖的部分，只因你没有私心，你知道他不是属于你一个人的，打个不太恰当的比方，就像你从来不会想要独占天边的月亮，他不是你唯一的光源，你也深知他微微泛白的亮光不会只照耀到你一个。

可月亮以小行星撞地球的狠劲猛地俯冲了下来，脱离了自己日常的轨道，也灼伤了你。

你只好认真地、歉疚地回望他的眼睛，你不是没有拒绝过别人，可你从来没有觉得那句“我无法回应你的感情”那么酸涩，那么难以说出口。你知道这句话说出来之后你们的关系再也无法和从前一样了，你永远失去了作为朋友的他，简单明亮的他，你再也无法心无芥蒂地和他一起喝酒看烟花了——你怕在某个彼此都没有伪装好的时候，不小心瞥见他黯淡的眼神。

幸好他要走了。像想要断了他最后一点念想似的，你在这个节骨眼上谈起了恋爱，听到你一声声“小忠”里努力克制的热恋的温度，他越来越沉默。

其实你们很久没说过话了，还好在工作的时候他也一向如此，你不需要特地花心思给他圆场。想到这里的时候你不禁失笑，为什么拒绝别人的时候心情沉重的是你，拒绝了别人回头搞不好还要帮人圆场的也是你。

在睡不着的晚上你睁着眼睛问自己，是不是以后不应该对人这么温柔？可你也没法因为这一个人就改变了应对世界的方法，温柔和真诚是你对抗无力感的武器，你只能在独处时略带罪恶感地感叹，幸好他要走了。

喝醉的时候你会想要埋怨他，不说出来又如何？把这件事放在心里又如何？反正等他找到下一个恋爱对象的时候，对你的爱意自然会缓慢消散，然后到那时你们依然可以做朋友，爱情只是一时一刻短暂的燃烧，可是友情可以像一杯温吞水一样，以一个大差不差的温度保持很久。那时他自然会放下，他可能会自我怀疑，他甚至会毫不客气地问出口：“Maru，我真的错觉自己喜欢过你吗？我那会是不是脑子不太好？”

你也可以假装很受伤地回答：“喂小亮，问本尊这种问题会很伤人自尊哎……”

假如你和他还能一起走到那时，该多好。

他回大阪的那天你们在富士山脚下的一间民宿里一边烤肉一边喝酒，你吃着男朋友满头大汗做的炒面略显夸张地大叫“真好吃！小忠真厉害！”然后愉快欣赏男朋友得意洋洋的小表情，眼睛弯弯脸颊鼓鼓像一只春天的小熊。别人烤肉备菜倒酒，你表演一发技胡说八道努力显得一切如常，可你们都知道舞台上从此又空了一块，你们要认真地思考接下来的路该怎么走了，像十几年以前那样。

你看着忙忙碌碌的成员们，他们不知道你和他之间发生的事。你情绪没什么起伏地坐着，一杯一杯地喝酒，迅速地微醺，他们只当你是一贯的善感，这一晚谁不是在没心没肺的外表下心事重重。

你在心里问他，小亮，如果一切可以重来，你还会说出口吗？如果一切可以重来，我会不顾你的白眼和毒舌以你的恋爱导师自居，介绍符合你审美的女孩或者男孩给你认识，在你还愣在原地等待别人靠近的时候拍拍你的肩膀叫你赶紧下手，在你兴高采烈向我炫耀你的新对象的时候真心实意地祝福……因为我那么那么地不想失去你这个朋友。

小亮，你说我们是soulmate，正因如此我们更加不应该谈恋爱，男女朋友只要有心并不难找到，而一个人一生能够遇到的soulmate数量太过稀少。我们有那么多的话可以聊，那么多的话题还没有聊，我怎么忍心把和你的这段关系任由欲望和激情支配，又怎么舍得让它最终下落不明？

“Maru，你手机亮了。”眼尖的村上一句话把你拉回现实。隔了好长时间锦户终于还是给你发消息了，你看到他发来一张照片，黑乎乎的什么都看不清楚还有一点特别亮的闪光，隐约能看出是在新干线里拍的。附言是：路过了富士山。

你想起你和他曾经坐在某扇窗前，看着远远的仿佛只有一个虚浮的影子的富士山喝了很多很多酒，喝到天色一点点亮起来。

他走掉了。他走了也好，不然总担心他要走。

你想了想，回复他：我们正在富士山脚下，一路顺风。按下发送键，你把杯子稍稍往富士山的方向举了举，喝光了里面的酒，虽然那个方向并没有坐人。你动了动嘴唇，像是说了句无声的“再见”。

成员看到你的脸上露出了怅惘的笑容，无奈又纵容地说道：“Maru，你又这么快就喝醉了。”


End file.
